Come a Little Closer
by 11Alexandria7
Summary: Elliot and Olivia's 10 year anniversary. A songfic to Come a Little Closer by Dierks Bentley requested by jmichele76. Rated M to be safe


**This is a request from jmichele76. I hope you like it! =)**

**The song is Come a Little Closer by Dierks Bentley**

**_**Backround information:_ Olivia and Elliot married in 1999 (season 1) and it is now 2009 (season 10). No Kathy/kids. Olivia and Elliot have 3 children together, a little girl at 3, a little boy at 5, and the oldest is a boy at 9. They live in a townhouse in Queens and they continue to work as partners at the SVU. (Ignore all the partner dating/marriage rules for this one haha)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, if they were the show would have a completely different rating. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Olivia, go home." Captain Cragen said coming out of his office.<p>

She looked up from her computer, gratetful to her Captain for letting her cut out early this day.

Smiling at him, she gathered her things and left the precinct before he had a reason to stop her, and headed towards her car.

She was excited to spend some quality time with her family. Work had been crazy that week, and all she wanted to do was cuddle up with her kids, and her husband.

Her husband.

Something she never thought she'd have.

She smiled at the thought.

She and Elliot had barely had a minute to themselves this week, and tonight she planned on changing that.

Pulling into the driveway, she grabbed her purse and walked up the path to her house.

House.

Another thing she thought she'd never have.

She loved her townhouse with all her heart. Even despite the faded paint on the fence, the creaky stairs, and the window that sticks in the office, it was perfect to her in every way.

She put her key in the lock and opened the door. The first thing to hit her senses was the aroma of food. Delicious food. Fetticine Alfredo to be exact, her favorite.

Next was the stereo. It was soft in the backround playing Call Me by Blondie. She chuckled. It was the song that she and Elliot had sung at the top of their lungs during a boring stake out one night early on in their partnership. They had been in the car for 8 hours, and were pretty slap happy. Elliot had turned on the radio and Olivia immediately began singing to the song, claiming it was her favorite song. Elliot quickly followed, and ever since then it had become a joke between the two of them.

Kicking off her shoes, she followed her nose and ears down the hall and into the kitchen to see Elliot at the stove, cooking what she assumed was the Alfredo.

He was dancing and singing along softly and hadn't even noticed her arrival.

She chuckled quietly and walked up behind him, slipping her arms around his waist whispering in his ear.

"10 years later and you've still got it."

Elliot jumped a mile when he felt her arms around him and breath on his ear.

Smiling, he turned around, embracing his wife.

"Happy Anniversary baby." he said, kissing her slowly.

"Happy Anniversary El." she responded to the kiss immediately.

Breaking the kiss before things got too heated, Olivia remained in his arms, but looked around, noticing the calm state of the house.

It was too quiet.

"Where are the kids?" she asked, turning back to him.

"At my sister's." he smirked.

Her head snapped back to his so fast she thought she might have given herself whiplash.

"Really?" she asked, smiling once again.

"Yep, for the entire weekend."

And with that he loosened his arms around her, turning around to pour her a glass of her favorite wine.

"Thank you." she said, accepting the glass and taking a sip.

"Dinner is almost ready." he said.

"I'll set the table." Olivia said, putting down her glass on the counter, only to be picked up again by Elliot and put back into her hand.

"Already done." he said simply.

"What did I do to deserve such treatment?" she teased.

"Not what you did, what you will do." he winked at her and she smiled back deviously.

"Well why don't we just put dinner in the oven for awhile and I'll do whatever you'd like." she nibbled on his ear from behind.

Elliot groaned and turned his head to stop her.

"We need to eat." he said.

"And why is that?" she said, slipping her hands down to the front of his pants.

"Energy." he whispered, grabbing her hands before she really set him off.

Olivia laughed softly and backed off.

"You go wait in the dining room and I'll bring everything to the table." Elliot said. He needed her out of the room so he could think clearly for a moment.

She walked out of the room, her perfume lingering around him and he took a breath before loading their plates up and joining her for a romantic dinner.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Olivia and Elliot were sitting in the living room. A movie was on in the backround, but neither was paying attention.<p>

They were completely immersed in eachother. They were simply holding hands, and sharing soft kisses.

Elliot stood from the couch, pulling Olivia up with him and leading her to the stairs.

They walked slowly, noticing the pictures on the walls, the mementos from years past, and the life they've made together.

Three beautiful children, 2 successful careers, 10 years of fights, shared experiences, and unconditional love.

Elliot lead her to their bedroom, picking her up to carry her over the threshold, just like he did 9 years ago when they bought they house, and just like he did every anniversary.

He walked into the room, closing the door with his foot, and made his way towards the bed.  
>he laid her down gently on the bed, and climbed over her.<p>

_Come a little closer baby_  
><em>I feel like layin' you down<em>  
><em>On a bed of sweet surrender<em>

He began kissing her, making his way from her lips to her neck, to her collarbone, while his hands worked on unbuttoning her shirt.

He slid the material off her torso, and she arched her back so he could unclasp her bra.

Pausing, he admired her bare chest. He had never seen anything more beautiful. He kissed every freckle, he remembered every story behind every scar, like the small line above her belly button where a perp had stabbed her three years ago. He remembered being so scared at the thought of losing her as she bled on the hard concrete ground.

She had been in the hospital for a week, needing two surgeries to fix everything. He never left her side, even at her insistence when he needed a shower. She had been so brave.

"El?" Olivia brought him out of his thoughts with her voice and her hands on his face. She looked worried.

He leaned down and kissed her reasurringly.

"Where'd you go?" she asked after the kiss.

"Just thinking about how amazing you are." he whispered.

Olivia didn't reply, but brought his head back down for another kiss.

_I feel like layin' you down_

He quickly made away with the rest of her clothing, kissing and touching as he went.

Then it was her turn.

She flipped him over and smiled at him deviously. She always had liked the control.

She lifted his shirt up over his head and attatched her lips to his chest, sucking and biting and kissing her way down to his waist.

_Come a little closer baby_  
><em>I feel like lettin' go<em>  
><em>Of everything that stands between us<em>

She removed his belt and slowly slid his pants, along with his boxers down and off.

10 years later and she still knew how to tease him.

She sat on his waist, and he could feel how wet she was. That was it for him.

_And the love we used to know_  
><em>I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain<em>  
><em>And let it wash all the hurt away<em>  
><em>So come a little closer baby<em>  
><em>I feel like lettin' go<em>

Elliot flipped them back over, causing her to shriek in surprise.

_If there's still a chance than take my hand_  
><em>And we'll steal away<em>  
><em>Off into the night<em>  
><em>Until we make things right<em>  
><em>The sun's gonna rise, on a better day<em>

"I love you, Olivia Stabler, for you, all of you." he said, and then entered her.

Olivia let out a soft moan at his entrance.

"Elliot, I love you so much, thank you for giving me everything I have always wanted." she said.

_Come a little closer baby_  
><em>Just a little bit closer baby<em>  
><em>Come a little closer baby<em>  
><em>I feel like layin' you down<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of cheesy at the end haha, but I hope you liked it. <strong>

**I tried to keep it romantic with a little bit of smut. Hopefully I gave just the right amount.**

**If you send a request for a one-shot or songfic I will write it! **


End file.
